


Let's Go

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Community: mako_reactor, Dialogue-Only, Flirting, Fluff, Gold Saucer (Compilation of FFVII), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-23
Updated: 2009-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Zack tries to talk Cloud into going to Gold Saucer.Dialogue Only.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 1
Collections: Square Enix Fandoms





	Let's Go

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://mako-reactor.livejournal.com/profile)[mako_reactor](https://mako-reactor.livejournal.com/) claim: #28 Gold Saucer, #54 Me and you, #72 Conversation.

“...no.”

“Aw, c’mon, Cloud!”

“No way.”

“But it’s my last vacation until a really big mission!”

“...we go there, and you’ll end up dragging me on roller coasters.”

“I won’t!”

“...you will, too.”

“Cloud, don’t you trust me?”

“...Zack, I get motion sickness just riding in a car. How do you think I’ll handle a roller coaster?”

“...”

“Exactly.”

“Gold Saucer has lots of other things! They have an awesome arcade! We could bet on chocobos!”

“...there’s a battle square, right?”

“Aww, don’t tell me you want to _train_ on our leave!”

“...”

“We could see a play instead!”

“Zack...”

“Or maybe a gondola ride! With fireworks!”

“...I’m not a girl, Zack.”

“Nah, not at all, but who says we can’t still do those kinda things, ne?”

“...”

“Cloud...?”

“All right, let’s go.”


End file.
